Various embodiments described herein are related to promotional systems, and particularly to a method and apparatus for identifying a service need via a promotional system. Applicant has discovered problems with and related opportunities for determining and using demand information for a local area. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.